La foire aux OS  en mode HP
by Tartaupoil
Summary: Mes OS courts commandés pour Harry Potter :
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! J'entame un recueil d'OS commandés. N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des thèmes, des mots à caser..._

_Le premier OS est pour **Elbereth des Neiges**, qui m'a donné comme thème **Hermione au moment des BUSE**._

_Enjoy :)

* * *

_

**Mesdames et messieurs bonjour ! Ici Denise Deline, votre reporter sorcière ! Le sujet de jour est bien évidemment… les examens ! En effet, le jeunes sorciers entament aujourd'hui la période des Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, dits BUSE, et des Accumulations de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensives et Contraignantes, dits ASPIC. Je suis en direct de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour un reportage spécial. Nous allons commencer par quelques interviews : l'épreuve de BUSE de sortilèges est sur le point de se terminer et je vais me poster à la sortie de la Grande Salle pour interroger les cinquième année. Justement, j'aperçois une jeune fille sortir. Mademoiselle ! Hé, ho, mademoiselle !**

Quoi ?

**Doucement mademoiselle ! Je voulais simplement vous poser quelques questions à propos de l'examen qui vient de s'achever.**

D'accord ! Seulement quelques questions, hein ! Il faut que je révise ma BUSE de runes anciennes !

**Bien. Premièrement, quel est votre nom ?**

Hermione Jean Granger.

**Ensuite, heu…**

Dépêchez-vous ! Dans quatre heures j'ai l'épreuve pratique à passer et je ne suis pas prête du tout !

**Ah bon ? Vous n'avez pas assez révisé ?**

Si, si ! Mais pour qui vous me prenez, enfin ? Je révise depuis février ! Mais les objets que je soumets à un _locomotor mortis_ ont une erreur de trajectoire ! Leurs virages sont imprécis d'au moins dix degrés et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner hier soir je me suis endormie sur la table de la salle commune à une heure du matin !

**Vous êtes donc très stressée par vos BUSE ?**

Stressée ? Qui a parlé de stress ? Je suis en pleine forme ! Prête, oui ! C'est quand la prochaine épreuve ? Je suis en retard ?

**Non, non, mademoiselle Granger. La prochaine épreuve est après le déjeuner. Voyons… continuons. Etes-vous satisfaite des réponses que vous avez données à votre questionnaire ?**

Bien sûr que non ! J'ai oublié de mentionner plein de choses ! L'antisort de Peltmann contre les charmes d'allégresse, l'accent tonique du _wingardium leviosa_, le…

**Très bien mademoiselle ! Euh… Avez-vous un message à faire passer aux futurs cinquième année ?**

Révisez bien vos BUSE ! Oui ! Révisez ! Dès Décembre ! Oh oui, j'ai commencé à réviser trop tard, oh oui ! J'aurais dû… Oh mon dieu !

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

L'antisort contre les hoquets ! J'ai oublié l'antisort contre les hoquets ! Oh mon dieu j'ai tout raté ! Je suis une nulle, une ratée, une sorcière à deux noises ! Je vais m'installer en Estonie et élever des lamas ! Hermione, tu es une nulle ! Une nulle ! Adieu la carrière dans la justice magique ! Adieu la SALE ! Adieu la magie !

**Mademoiselle Granger ! Arrêtez de vous taper la tête contre le mur, je vous en prie !**

Ratée, ratée, ratée, ratée…

**Je… je vous en prie, miss…**

NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Vous ne voyez pas que je finirai dans la rue à mendier trois noises ? Je suis la pire sorcière de tous les temps ! Je me ferai renvoyer tellement je suis mauvaise !

**Mais non, voyons…**

TAISEZ-VOUS !

**Oh, votre baguette fait des jolies couleurs. Qu'est-ce que…**

_**Suite à un accident du travail, Denise Deline ne sera pas en mesure d'assurer le reste de cette émission.

* * *

**_

_Voilà ! Reviews acceptées, et même encouragées !**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà un nouvel OS pour **Marquise Sissy, **avec comme thème **Un élève qui rate ses examens car il passe trop de temps à papoter sur le magiconet.

* * *

**_

- Quoi, Parvati ? Tu vas ENCORE à la bibliothèque ?

- Ben oui Lavie. Les BUSE sont dans quelques jours si t'avais pas remarqué !

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, se disputant comme des chiffonières.

En effet, à deux semaines des BUSE, Parvati se rendait de plus en plus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Normal, me direz-vous, mais Lavande s'en inquiétait car non seulement sa meilleure amie insistait pour y aller seule, mais elle y restait toute la nuit et ne mangeait presque plus. Une étudiante de plus stressée par ses examens ? Non, car quand Parvati revenait de la bibliothèque, elle était totalement incapable de répondre aux questions de Lavande. Cette dernière s'inquiétait pour son amie et avait peur qu'un garçon soit derrière tout ça car elle savait Parvati fragile.

L'indienne sortit rageusement par l'ouverture du portrait et descendit en courant les escaliers. Elle avait failli être en retard. A cause de Lavande, une fois de plus ! Parvati se précipita dans la bibliothèque où de nombreux étudiants de leur année étudiaient. Elle fonça vers la quatrième étagère, droite, rangée du bas, derrière l'intégrale de_ Wulfric le boueux à la chasse aux trolls_. Là se trouvait un étrange appareil en cuivre qui ressemblait à un miroir, gravé de petits signes. Parvati tapota l'engin avec sa baguette et un étrange sifflement retentit. Parvati eut un sourire satisfait. Elle était à présent connectée. La jeune fille plongea la tête à travers l'écran magique et se trouva sur la chatroom du magiconet. Elle salua les habitués et commença à discuter avec eux, ne pensant pas une seconde à réviser les BUSEs approchantes. L'indienne se déconnecta autour de quatre heures du matin, se hâta se retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor et se faufila dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Lavande se réveilla, inquiète. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à attendre sa meilleure amie, en vain. Quand Parvati se réveilla, elle sembla être redevenue « l'ancienne » Parvati mais après le petit-déjeuner, elle accourut à la bibliothèque pour retrouver ses amis virtuels.

Le lendemain, se déroula de la même manière, ainsi que le suivant et tous les autres qui séparaient les étudiants des examens. Quand Parvati se retrouva face à la copie de BUSE de sorts et enchantements, elle fondit littéralement et passa les deux heures la tête dans les mains à fixer son questionnaire d'un œil vide. La jeune fille rendit copie blanche. Elle fut également pitoyable à l'examen pratique et ce fit pour toutes les autres BUSEs à l'exception bien heureusement de la divination.

L'été suivant, Parvati reçut les résultats. Elle avait redoublé sa cinquième année, avec des P et des D dans toutes les matières, et même un T en métamorphose. En divination, elle avait obtenu un A. COMMENT diable avait-elle pu obtenir à peine la moyenne dans sa matière préférée ? C'était bien sûr à cause du magiconet. La jeune fille jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

* * *

_Même chose pour les reviews :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_En voilà un autre pour **Lady Gray Sun**, avec comme sujet **Un Auror qui se fait attraper par des mangemorts**. Elle m'a conseillé d'utiliser l'OC de sa fic, ca que j'ai fait !_

_Enjoy :)

* * *

_

Anthony Fawcett courait de toutes ses forces. Il devait continuer, malgré le point de côté qui lui transperçait le flanc gauche. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses poursuivants le rattraper car le prix à payer était la mort. Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il fut ébloui par une puissante lumière et s'arrêta. Anthony reconnut l'homme derrière la baguette qui projetait le rayon éclatant et rugit :

- Mulciber !

- Eh oui Fawcett, répondit le mangemort. Tu es coincé, il me semble.

- C'est ce que tu crois, murmura l'Auror entre ses dents.

Il esquissa un mouvement vers la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, mais un son à sa droite le fit sursauter :

- Pas si vite, chaton, siffla une voix doucereuse. Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu ?

Le sang d'Anthony ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait reconnu le timbre de Rosier, le mangemort qui lui avait échappé le mois dernier, laissant un centre commercial moldu dévasté. L'Auror pensa avec rage à toutes les vies que Rosier avait détruites, toutes les familles anéanties, tout cela impunément ! Il fit un pas en arrière.

- Bouge pas !

La voix de Mulciber avait claqué comme un fouet. Il reprit :

- Tu sais exactement ce qu'on veut, Fawcett. Alors donne-la-nous.

- Vous donner quoi ?

- L'arme. Vois-tu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend. Et il n'aime pas du tout attendre comme tu sais Fawcett.

- Jamais ! Hurla Anthony.

Et il se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais au même moment ses poursuivants tournèrent le coin de la ruelle et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Nott et Dolohov qui le regardèrent d'un air menaçant. Derrière lui, Mulciber s'écria en rigolant :

- Allez Fawcett, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Tu sais très bien qu'on hésitera pas à te tuer pour avoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire.

Nott eut un rire bête et sortit une baguette étonnamment longue pour un homme si petit.

- Alorrs fillette, entama Dolohov de son accent du Nord, on s'avoue vaincue ?

Il ponctua sa parole d'un rire gras.

Anthony saisit sa dernière chance ainsi que sa baguette et la pointa discrètement sur Rosier alors que ce dernier riait avec Dolohov et hurla soudain :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Rosier s'effondra au sol tandis que trois éclairs verts heurtaient l'Auror en pleine poitrine, projetant son corps tel un mannequin désartibulé quelques mètres plus loin. Quelque chose s'éteignit au fond de ses iris et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs, tandis qu'il se faisait détrousser par les mangemorts. Ceux-ci se hâtèrent de fuir, laissant le cadavre d'Anthony Fawcett gésir sur le sol d'une ruelle obscure de Londres.

* * *

_Bon. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal avec les sujets sérieux mais ne m'en veux pas **Sun** ^^_

_Pour une review achetée, un RàR offert ! x)  
_


End file.
